Two Shattered Hearts
by Vornado
Summary: A retelling of "A Precious Rainbow" and an alternate ending for "Cupcakes". What if Pinkie Pie didn't die?  My first short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a retelling of milesprower06's "A Precious Rainbow". This first part contains copy/pasting, which he gave permission to use, to tell part of the story, but most of it is original, even within the copy/pasted parts. This is also my first short story, so the quality may be lacking compared to what you're used to, but bear with me...**

**NOTE: I made Rarity French because, at this point, I hadn't seen many episodes featuring Rarity besides the first one, in which she speaks a bit of French. I see now that that's not the case... but I don't care. I like her better this way. She stays. Don't like it? Sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO SHATTERED HEARTS<strong>

**PART 1: MEMORIES:**

**"Well." Pinkie said, putting the skull down and picking up her scalpel. "It's time to begin." She walked over to the wimpering Dash's right flank. Without any flair, she sliced the skin around Dash's cutie mark in a circular motion. Dash gasped in pain.**

_**"Dash?"**_

**Dash ground her teeth in agony as she watched her flesh scraped off by the skinning knife. Her thighs burned.**

_**"Dash! Wake up!"**_

**Pinkie grabbed her left wing and brought the knife down again and again. Blood and flesh flew in flecks as Dash screamed and thrashed. Despite the force used, the bone wouldn't cut. "Oh well. Let's try this!" Pinkie cheerfully said, pulling out a hacksaw. It sailed effortlessly through the bone and Dash could only watch in horror as it flew over her head onto the table in front of her.**

_**"Dash! You're dreaming! Wake up!"**_

**Dash screamed as Pinkie drove white hot nails into the bottoms of her hooves, the heat almost instantly melting and blistering her skin and muscle. But Pinkie wasn't done yet... She wrapped copper wires around each nail, attatched them to a small generator, and turned it on. Dash gave a throat-tearing scream as surges of electricity rocketed through her, paralyzing every muscle and igniting every nerve!**

_**"Dash! Listen to me! You HAVE to wake up! It's only a dream!"**_

**The drug had numbed her below her ribcage, but Rainbow could still watch in agony and disbelief as Pinkie made a slit right above her pelvis. She couldn't feel physical pain, but inside, her mind wailed in fear and torment.**

_**"DASH!"**_

**There was a sudden, sharp sting across her face and Rainbow Dash woke up screaming! "Rainbow! Calm down!" Applejack yelled, having no time to feel sorry for slapping her best friend across the muzzle. The heart monitor next to the bed beeped furiously and AJ feared that if she didn't calm down soon, it would soon flatline.**

**"Dash! Listen! It was all a dream. You're safe!" The screaming gradually died, as Rainbow slowly snapped back to , she looked around the room, taking in her surroundings.**

**She was still in AJ's guest room, where she had been for a while now. The moonlight shone through the window, hitting the mirror on the dresser and lighting the room.**

**In front of her was Applejack, breathing slowly but heavily in fright. The heart monitor gradually slowed down as Rainbow Dash calmed.**

**Applejack wiped a hoof across her brow. "You had me worried for a minute, Sugarcube." Applejack said, relieved.**

**Despite the dream she just had being long past, Dash still clutched the bed covers in fright, breathing heavily, her pupils dilated. She moved an arm up to her face, ignoring the itching pain emenating from the bandaged area, and slowly rubbed the area where AJ's hoof had hit her to wake her up.**

**"Applejack?" she asked, still in shock. "It's alright, Sugarcube. You're safe now." AJ said reassuringly. "That was a close call though." she continued, giving a nervous chuckle. "Feel alright?"**

**"...I was there." Dash said, her voice nearly a whisper. The heart monitor still beeped above normal, showing that Dash was still shaken by her nightmare. "I was... back there... tied to that table, and Pinkie Pie was... she was..." Dash's eyes welled up and she burst into tears of pain and sorrow.**

**"It's alright." AJ said again, putting an arm around Dash in sympathy and comfort. "You're here. You're safe. You're with me now. Pinkie can't hurt you. She's gone."**

**Dash slowly stopped crying, but tears still ran down her cheeks as she tearfully said "She took my wings, Applejack. She ruined my life. My dreams of being the fastest flier ever. She cut off my cutie marks. She ruined my hooves. She barbequed me! She did THIS to me!" Dash shoved the bandaged arm she had been rubbing her face with into AJ's face.**

**"She did... she did..." Applejack sadly replied. "...But you're alive. You're alive and you're with your friends. Everything's fine now, and everything will stay fine. Ah promise."**

**The heart monitor finally slowed to normal speed and Dash gave a deep sigh. "...I'm sorry, Applejack. I'll go back to sleep now."**

**"Yeah. You need some rest, Sugarcube. Lots of rest. You don't need to worry anymore. No more. Just sleep and get your strength back."**

**Dash lied back on the bed and shut her eyes. Applejack stayed by her side until she fell asleep a few minutes later, then she quietly opened the door, walked out of the room, and gently closed the door behind her.**

**She still felt shaken as she walked up the stairs back to her room. Rainbow hadn't had an attack for weeks now, and this time, there were no doctors or nurses to snap her out of it. If Applejack hadn't been downstairs at the time, quieting Winona... she preferred not to think about it...**

**"That was too close." she mumbled, as she reached the top of the stairs. Big Macintosh was snoring down the hall, tired from his day's work around the farm and oblivious to all that had happened the past few minutes.**

**Applejack opened her own door and slipped back into her room. As she crawled back into bed, she couldn't help but have her own memories of the event flash through her mind. She quickly blocked them and tightly shut her eyes.**

**"That was the most horrible thing we've been through. ...But what's over is over. Nothing to worry about now." Lying on her back, she thought about good times with her friends until her mind finally clouded and she drifted off to sleep.**

**...And remembered...**

**Against her conscious wishes, she remembered what had happened...**

* * *

><p><strong>4 WEEKS AGO:<strong>

**Applejack gave two knocks on the door to the bakery before opening it.**

**"Dash? Pinkie? Hellooooo?" she called, walking inside.**

**The bakery was almost pitch black, illuminated only by the moonlight through the open door.**

**Looking around, Applejack saw no sign of any ponies being here recently. **

**"That's mighty weird..." Applejack mumbled to herself. "If they're not at Dash's place er Pinkie's place er any of my other friend's homes, where could they have run off to?"**

**Applejack took several steps into the bakery, in hopes of getting a better look.**

**Despite the darkness, Applejack could make out several half-full trays of baked goods still on the shelves.**

**"Heh. Pinkie's gotten a bit lazy." she chuckled to herself. "...Welp, if nobody ain't here, Ah guess Ah'll just head on-"**

**A blood-curdling scream of pain erupted from nowhere, causing Applejack to jump back a few feet.**

**"...Dash?" Applejack yelled, recognizing the voice. "Dash! Where are ya?"**

**When AJ didn't get an answer, she started to panickedly run through the bakery, looking for her friend.**

**Despite the darkness, she could see well enough not to crash into anything... and to see that her friend wasn't in any of the rooms.**

**"Dash?" AJ called again. "Geez, where is that Pegasus? I looked everywhere round here... exceptin'..." AJ remembered the time Pinkie Pie showed her around the bakery and there was a trap door leading to a cellar where Pinkie said she "kept everything the bakery didn't need."**

**Running back toward the entryway, she threw back the rug in the center of the room and found the cellar door.**

**She grabbed the heavy metal ring and pulled, as another scream of pain faintly sounded from beneath the floor.**

**"Dash! Ah'm comin'!" she called out, struggling with the heavy door.**

**With a hearty tug, the door finally opened enough for AJ to squeeze through, the closing prevented by a latch on the inside.**

**The cellar was darker than the bakery, but if she squinted, she could make out the shapes of what she guessed were barrels and sacks of baking ingredients.**

**She started to make her way through the room, not knowing how long she may have to walk.**

**After a few feet, she started to hear... voices?**

**"Mumble mumble last mumble" she could make out, coming from several yards in front of her.**

**She continued slowly down the hall to the source, listening for more speech.**

**"Something mumble mumble pain away."**

***silence for a few steps***

**"In a mumble, you mumble feel anything mumble ribcage."**

**AJ started trotting faster toward the voices.**

**"Pinkie..."**

**AJ stopped in her tracks.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I want to go home."**

**"Dash!" AJ silently shouted.**

**She was now galloping as fast as she could, no longer listening to anything said.**

**The hall only went a few more feet and she had to stop herself in time to avoid crashing into the door.**

**Now slightly panicked, she fumbled with the knob, managed to get her hooves around it, and threw open the door.**

**...She only needed a second to take in the scene that would haunt her for the rest of her life...**

**The room has been decorated in a twisted mind's idea of a party. Tables and chairs made of bone and skin sat in a corner of the room, with almost whole pony heads arranged neatly as centerpieces. A large banner reading "Life is a Party!" hung over the table. Tools and pieces of ponies littered the floor. Everything stank with urine, blood, and death. ...And at the center of it all was a barely conscious, badly hurt Rainbow Dash strapped to a wooden plank table, with Pinkie Pie right in front of her, holding a scalpel and staring at AJ.**

**AJ regained concentration quickly. "Pinkie!" she said, sternly. "'Ah don't know what you're thinkin', but I'mma give you one chance to drop that knife, now."**

**Pinkie looked dumbstruck for just a moment; as if AJ was out of line for giving her orders in her basement.**

**After a couple seconds, she blinked, and gave an enraged scream as she charged AJ with the scalpel.**

**Applejack, remaining collected, took a small leap forward, swiftly rotated 180 degrees on her front legs, and gave the insane Pinkie a full force buck to the chin with both back hooves.**

**The move sent Pinkie airborne, back-flipping wildly towards the back right corner of the room, where her head slammed into a wooden table with knives on it.**

**Her body slumped to the floor, motionless.**

**As several knives on the table clattered to the floor from the crash, AJ quickly approached Rainbow, growing more wide-eyed the closer she got.**

**"Oh, Equestria..." she said disbelievingly.**

**It seemed that Rainbow wasn't aware of anything that had happened in the last few seconds, her eyes wandering aimlessly.**

**AJ grabbed the dropped scalpel, and went immediately for the leather straps restraining Rainbow to the planks.**

**First the legs, then the arms, and Rainbow collapsed onto the cobblestone floor, where her body began to go into shock.**

**"Rainbow? Dash? Stay with me, Rainbow, ya hear? Stay with me. Rainbow!"**

**Applejack desperately fought back the panic.**

**If she didn't do something, and fast, her friend was going to die.**

**Answers for this horrific sight would have to wait.**

**Rainbow needed help, now.**

**She quickly cut through the copper wires that were wrapped around nails that had been hammered into her back hooves and connected to a power box on the far wall.**

**It was then that AJ noticed the deep cut made right above Dash's pelvis, bleeding profusely.**

**Nearly panicked, she quickly searched the room for something to stop the bleeding, her eyes finally resting on Pinkie Pie's... "dress".**

**Fighting the nausea, she grabbed the scalpel and rushed over to cut off a slice off the dead Pinkie Pie's-**

**...Dead?**

**...No...**

**AJ could see her still breathing, slowly, in a deep sleep.**

**She was alive...**

**Her jaw was visibly broken and a small stream of blood oozed out of her mouth onto the already blood-stained floor. On the back of her head was a deep gash from hitting the table, also bleeding, but not enough to prove life threatening.**

**Only the feeling of duty she had to her dying friend prevented AJ from finishing her off, right there and then.**

**Hurriedly returning to the task on hand, she cut the fleshiest part of the dress she could find and ran toward Dash. She dropped the scalpel and wrapped the "bandage" around the incision tightly, hoping it would stop the bleeding enough to get help.**

**Spotting a discarded bucket nearby, she resisted the nausea as best she could, and placed Rainbow's dismembered wings and cutie marks into the bucket before placing the unconscious Pegasus on her back, taking the rope handle of the bucket in her mouth, and racing out of the basement as fast as she could.**

**Before she left the bakery, an idea came to her.**

**Hurriedly, but gently, setting down Dash and the bucket, she slammed the trap door down and, running almost completely on adrenaline, pushed a nearby barrel on top.**

**"Get outta that, Pinkie." she muttered, before picking Dash and the bucket back up and bursting out the door into Sugarcube Corner, with only the cresent moon for light.**

**Making sure to keep her friend balanced on her back, she galloped as fast as she could to Ponyville Urgent Care.**

**Minutes later, she came bolting through the doors of the care center, dropping the bucket on the tile floor and screaming for help.**

**The desk attendant quickly alerted two orderlies, and they rolled out a gurney into the lobby, placing the unconscious Rainbow Dash onto it, and rolled her into the ER, quickly signaling for a doctor's immediate attention.**

**Applejack's eyes were locked on her friend all the way to the shutting ER doors; the last sight of her was blood starting to trickle from the Pegasus' mouth.**

**The events of the night finally catching up to her, Applejack resisted the urge to vomit one last time, and passed out in the lobby.**

* * *

><p><strong>Applejack sat upright in her bed, panting heavily in fright. She too had to survey her room before she could be convinced that it was all a dream. ...But it wasn't, and she knew it. It was her memory of the night Dash's future changed. When everyone's future changed, because of what Pinkie Pie did... Groaning, disgusted at what little sleep she was getting, she lied back down and closed her eyes... but couldn't go to sleep. The memories continued to flow through her mind. She spaced out as she remembered the next part...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Applejack sat slumped back in the waiting hall chair, right next to the ER doors. Her eyes were welled up with tears she refused to cry. She couldn't cry. Not now. She had to make sure her friend was all right before she could launch into something as weak-hearted as crying... She hoped the messenger pony she had sent would reach her friends soon. They needed to know what happened. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, they all had to know that one of their friends was seriously injured... because of another friend... "Pinkie... why...?" she muttered, chocking back tears.<strong>

**Minutes later, her friends came through the door, looking very tired and worried. "Applejack?" Twilight asked. "What's wrong? What happened?" ****The farm workhorse turned to her friends with tired, desperate eyes. Tears pricked the corners of her eyelids, and her lips trembled. "It's Rainbow..." "What's happened to her?" "'I...'ah don't know for sure..." Twilight looked around the waiting room again. "One of us should go find Pinkie Pie." "No...no ya don't." Applejack answered. "Why not? What's going on?" AJ swallowed hard, and prepared to do her best at describing what she had just seen earlier that night. By the time she had finished explaining the last hour or so to her three friends in the waiting room with her, each of them looked as confused and horrified as she.**

**"Wh-why would she do such a thing?" Twilight shakily asked. "Ah haven't the faintest idea, Twi'. I didn't mean to kick her so hard either. I just saw Rainbow, and when Pinkie came at me with that knife, I just made a split-second decision. And judging from what was in that room, I don't think Rainbow was the first victim. Not even close."**

**"I just hope they can help her..." Fluttershy said softly.**

**"Ah really hope so, too, Fluttershy. She didn't look good when they took her in there. Not good at all." AJ said.**

**It was another 30 minutes before a nurse pony came quietly trotting out into the waiting room. The 4 friends were immediately on their feet, anxious for any news. They hoped it was good. "Well?" Applejack asked.**

**"We managed to stabilize her. You got her here just in time." the nurse reported.**

**"Oh thank Celestia..."**

**"...But I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your friend was clearly tortured. We managed to remove the nails from her hooves and administer antibiotics. Hopefully, that will keep any infection from setting in. We also managed to reattach her cutie marks. Hopefully, they will heal quickly and look good as new. The tears in her throat will eventually heal as well. ...However..." The nurse took a short pause that seemed to last for hours to the 4 ponies. "Her heart has been damaged by long exposure to high amounts of voltage. Only later tests will be able to determine how much, but it's safe to say your friend won't be able to enjoy long periods of excitement without risking complete heart failure."The 4 ponies stood shocked. Rainbow Dash, the daredevil, the risk-taker, the fastest flier in Ponyville, not able to play like she used to? "There's more, I'm afraid. ...The electricity also burned areas of her skin very badly. It will have to be replaced. She will have to stay with us for quite a while..." If they were in a calmer mood, the ponies would have groaned, knowing that Dash wouldn't like that one bit. Things as they were, they silently continued to stare.**

**"...But, what about her wings?" Fluttershy asked, fluttering her own. "Will she be able to fly?"**

**For a second, the nurse looked as if she would tell them some reassuring lie, but instead she sighed and said "No." "WHAT?" the others exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but the damage to her wingbones was too extensive to repair. We smoothed down the jagged edges from where they were broken. If her skin heals up, they'll just be small stubs on her back. She might be able to pass for an Earth Pony, but...I'm sorry, we've never dealt with anything like this before. We did the best we could. Aside from the doubtless psychological harm, she'll carry some of these physical scars for the rest of her life. But...but at least you got her here alive."**

**AJ collapsed onto her back haunches, looking like she was about to break down into tears. **

**"Can we see her?" Rarity asked.**

**"I wouldn't recommend that. At least not until morning. She's asleep. Once we're sure she's stable enough, we'll move her out of Intensive Care to a private room tomorrow, and then you can see her. And as far as I know, Royal Guards have quarantined off Sugarcube Corner, so hopefully we'll get some answers soon."**

**"Th-thank you, nurse." AJ shakily said.**

**The nurse nodded. "Again, I'm so sorry." She then walked back into the ER, and left the four friends alone in the waiting room. The events of the night finally coming to a climax, AJ's shoulders heaved, and she quietly wept. With there being no words to say yet, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy gathered around her, put their arms around each other, and held each other silently.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOURS LATER:<strong>

**The next morning, Applejack awoke to a gentle touch on her shoulder, and looked up to see the nurse.**

**"Rainbow's been moved to Room 104. She's still sleeping, but you can go and see her if you want." she quietly said, as the other three were still sleeping.**

**"Thank you, ma'am."**

**"...I have also been informed that they've arrested Pinkie Pie. Hopefully, we'll soon have some answers to these arocities." With that, the nurse returned to her rounds, and Applejack went about waking her friends, and they immediately made their way down the private wing to Room 104.**

**Upon entering the room as quietly as they could, they shared a hushed gasp as they looked at their friend. Rainbow Dash lay silent in the hospital bed; chest slowly rising and falling. An oxygen mask was strapped around her muzzle, and was connected to a wheezing respirator next to the bed. Her mane was still unkempt and frazzled from the electrocution. Suction-cupped wires went from her chest to a slow but steadily-beeping heart monitor. IVs drips were plugged into both arms, a dark liquid flowing onto her body. Her arms and entire midsection was wrapped in gauze bandages, joined with her flanks, back hooves and calves.**

**Applejack slowly approached the side of the bed. "Oh Sugarcube...if only 'ah had gotten there sooner..."**

**Twilight came up next to her and placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "You got her out of there alive. That's the best you could do."**

**"Thanks, Twi'. Would one of y'all mind letting Big Macintosh know to try and do what he can at the farm? If he can't, just put it on hold. Ah ain't leavin' her side until she's on her feet."**

**"We'll get another messenger. I don't think any of us want to leave her." And so they sat there silently, waiting for their friend to come to...and wondering what was next.**

**"...Something else, everypony." AJ suddenly said. The others turned to her attentively. "We can't let her know that Pinkie Pie's still alive. No telling how she'll react when she finds out Pinkie's just locked away somewhere." The other ponies took a few seconds, but all agreed. "If she asks, Pinkie's dead. Ah hit her too hard and she broke her neck. That's what we'll tell her. What we need to tell her." All the ponies swore to keep the secret that Pinkie was alive.**

**Feeling slowly returned to Rainbow Dash's body. Her vision faded in and out, and by the time it cleared completely, she found herself staring at a pasty white ceiling, and she heard a raspy wheezing sound, and steady beeping.**

**"Hey everypony, I think she's waking up." she heard a familiar voice say.**

**Rainbow very slowly lifted her head off of the pillow, and saw four of her friends around the bed. She noticed the heart monitor and respirator next to her bed before returning to the pillow. She didn't utter a word yet. No doubt everything was still a haze.**

**"How ya feelin', sugar?" Applejack asked.**

**Rainbow turned her head to the left side of the bed and locked eyes with her friend, slowly reaching a hoof up and removing the oxygen mask and allowed it to hang around her neck. "Wh-what...h-happened?" Rainbow asked, her voice hoarse, not even above a whisper.**

**"Well, ya told me you'd come by the farm for some apple pie last night, and when you didn't show up, Ah thought somethin' was up. Ah asked around Ponyville at sunset, and no one had seen you or Pinkie all day. Ah went to Sugarcube Corner, and found the place dark and empty. Ah was about to leave when Ah heard a faint scream come from under the floor. It sounded like you, so Ah found the trap door under one of the rugs, and Ah got to you as fast as I could..."**

**Rainbow took it all in, and shuddered at the all-too-fresh memories of the horror she just experienced. "P-Pinkie...? Is...she...?"**

**AJ silently shook her head. "She's gone, Dash. When Ah saw what she was doing to you, Ah took matters into my own hooves. Ah just hope my hasty decision doesn't keep us from getting answers to why she was doing this."**

**Rainbow shakily exhaled. She rolled over on her side towards Applejack, and immediately noticed what they were all afraid she'd notice. "M-my...my wings..." she said, her eyes tearing up.**

**Applejack swallowed hard, placing her front hooves gently on Rainbow's. "Ah'm so, so sorry, Rainbow. They did everything they could for ya."**

**Rainbow's eyes widened at the horrifying, life-changing realization. She shuddered, and rolled onto her other side, looking away from her friends and revealing her bandaged back. There were two round red stains on the gauze where her wings should have protruded from her body. She covered her mouth and tried to suppress a sob, her shoulders heaved.**

**"Rainbow, ah'm...a'hm so very sorry..." AJ softly said, her voice uneasy, placing a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder, gently rolled her back over and pulled her into a hug. Rainbow returned the hug, threw her front legs around Applejack, and burst into an uncontrollable sob, burying her face into AJ's shoulder, clinging to the workhorse as if for dear life. Her arms seared in pain from the damaged skin, but she wouldn't let herself let go.**

**"Now don't you worry none," Applejack shakily told her, beginning to cry herself. "We'll find a way through this. It'll be okay, ya hear?"**

**Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight stood by silently, tears flowing down their cheeks, all of them collectively sharing this pain, watching as the two friends held each other and cried. When the nurse came in a half-hour later, and suggested that they let Rainbow get some rest, Rainbow was the first to refute her, claiming they could stay for as long as they wanted, and she'd rest easier with them there. The nurse pony gave in, then informed Rainbow that she would have to stay in the hospital for several weeks, while they removed her burnt tissue and replaced skin where nesessary. It would be a long and painful stay, but Rainbow knew that with her friends, everything would be all right...**

**When Rainbow Dash was asleep, AJ suddenly had an idea. "Twilight!" she whispered to the purple pony. "Your spell. The one that gave Rarity wings. We could use that to-" "It won't work." Twilight interrupted, shaking her head. "The spell is to temporarily give a non-pegasus flight. It doesn't work on one who already has or had wings. If I tried, it might destroy her skeletal structure, at the very least...!" "So, what you're saying is..." "Yes, Applejack. Rainbow Dash is without wings forever. I'm sorry..." A depressed AJ turned back to staring at the floor, the last flicker of hope of flight for her winged friend vanishing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Applejack rolled over onto her stomach, but could not relax. Tears from the memories still dripped onto her already wet pillow. She would never be able to forget the pain on Rainbow's face when she was told not only that she could never fly again, but that, with her heart torn up as it was, she may never even be able to run as fast as she could. Her hobbies and goals that she had had all her life were now shattered. Applejack started to imagine what that was like, not being able to run as fast, jump as high, or kick as hard as she was used to. The best athlete in Ponyville... unable to compete any longer. That would destroy her... Applejack could only imagine what Dash's true thoughts and feeling were on that fact. She had been calm about it for a while now, but AJ wondered what was really going on inside her head. ...Then came the next wave of memories. Applejack buried her head under her pillow in an attempt to drown them out, but it was futile. She couldn't silence what was inside her own head. Sighing, AJ gave in and let the memories flow, knowing full well how they would affect her...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4 WEEKS AGO-1.5 WEEKS AGO:<strong>

**Flutershy walked the halls of Rainbow Dash's cloud castle, searching for what would fit in her saddlebag. Before Fluttershy had left that first night, Rainbow asked her to move her things out of her cloud house so the Cloudsdale movers could take it back to Cloudsdale. She collected Dash's golden tiara and gala dress from the oak display box they were hanging in, as well as several Wonderbolt posters, and put them in her bag. She moved slowly through the house, looking for other things that meant something to Dash. She couldn't help but feel unhappy as she picked up Dash's Harmony necklace. "Dash. ...I'm sorry." she thought to herself, as she thought of the fact that Rainbow would never again be able to come here again. Because of Pinkie... Banishing the thoughts from her head, she quickly grabbed whatever else she could find that would fit in her saddlebag and left the building. Before she left, she took an empty glass jar from her bag, filled it with streaming colors from the rainbow fountain, and flew back to Ponyville.**

**"*Click click click*" went Rarity's sewing machine, as Rarity sat, sewing a special present for her injured friend. Thanks to Twilight's standing with Celestia and Celestia's influence, they had earned Dash a membership in the Wonderbolts. Rarity had been given permission to sew an official Wonderbolt uniform to commemorate the occasion. She hadn't had the chance to take Rainbow Dash's measurements, so she hoped that the measurements she had with her were still accurate. She tried to imagine Dash's face when presented with the present. ...But what if she didn't like it? What if it reminded her of what she lost? Of her time of torment? Of Pinkie...? Rarity pushed the thought from her mind and continued the costume.**

**Applejack visited Dash every chance she had, making sure she wouldn't get lonely. She was hesitant at first to spend so much time with her, but Big Machintosh assured her that he could do the work she missed because of her time spent. Every day she could visit, she would walk into Dash's room, usually with a picnic basket of apple-based goods. Dash would happily greet her and they would eat and talk for as long as they could. ...But even though Dash appeared happy and not worried, Applejack could tell she was suffering.**

**On certain days, AJ couldn't visit her. Those were the days when the painful operation of replacing burnt skin with whatever skin wasn't burnt on her body. Bandages appeared and disappeared on her body. Sores healed or got worse. One time, AJ fed Dash her tart because she couldn't move her heavily bandaged arms.**

**...And then there were the breakdowns... AJ was never there, but the nurses told her that during the first few days of her stay, Dash had suffered severe nightmares of her experience. She would toss and turn and her heart would race as she thought back to her time in the cellar. Her time strapped to the planks. Her time with Pinkie... It nearly came to the point where she couldn't sleep without sedation, but after the first week, the memories subsided and she slept soundly... or as soundly as one in her condition could sleep... AJ avoided the subject whenever she could, preferring to talk about things Rainbow could do after she left. **

**...Then, one day...**

**"AJ?"**

**"Yeah, Sugarcube?"**

**They had just finished the fresh apple danishes Granny Smith had baked for them and had been joking around. Despite still wearing bandages over most of her body, Dash looked better than she did her first day in the hospital. Even her voice was healing rapidly, now sounding more like the Dash they knew instead of a croak.**

**"I want to talk to you about something."**

**"Shoot." AJ replied.**

**"About Pinkie Pie."**

**AJ tensed up. She had kept the secret that Pinkie Pie was still alive. As far as Dash knew, she had died the night AJ rescued Dash. ...But what if one of the other ponies or a nurse...**

**AJ gulped. "What about her?"**

**"Remember when we threw that suprise party for her a few months ago?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"When I went to go get her, something...wasn't right. She had placed all these inanimate objects at the table, and were talking to them and making up their own voices like they were alive. It was just...creepy. I'd never seen her like that before. ...I wonder if that's where it started...?"**

**AJ breathed a short sigh of relief. If she had to explain about Pinkie Pie to her, Dash might never sleep again. Or worse. She might try to get revenge... No telling what would happen with the headstrong pony.**

**"I don't know, Dash. I don't know. But it's over now. It's all over. So just relax your pretty little head and think about other things. Thought much about what you want to do when you get out?"**

**"Yes, but I still haven't decided. Look at me! My whole life I've been practicing to be the best flier in the world. ...Now what do I do?"**

**"It's up to you, Dash. We'll help, but you need to decide."**

**The nurse came in and announced visiting hours were over.**

**"Don't worry." said AJ, walking toward the door. "You'll find something." With that, she left for another day.**

**On her way home, she too thought about what Rainbow could do. She could run. She could kick. ...Maybe she could be a help on the farm? But, are Pegasi be strong enough for farm work? She'd have to ask Twilight about that later... Incredible how involved friends can get if something like Pinkie Pie could... Pinkie Pie... She stopped in her tracks. This was the first time she had thought about what the pony's doing since the day they told her she'd been arrested. She'd never even bothered to check to see where she was and what they were doing... or what she was doing... Maybe... With Twilight's help...**

* * *

><p><strong>10 DAYS AGO:<strong>

**AJ joined her friends in the central room of the Ponyville Mental Institution. Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy were already standing in front of the guarded doorway to the cells of the mental hospital.**

**"You made it." Twilight said, turning to face her friend. "But I still don't know why you want to do this."**

**"I... Ah just wanted to see Pinkie Pie again." AJ said, looking down at the floor. "Ah want to know if she was anything like her old self again. Thanks for arrangin' this Twi', but you ponies didn't have to come."**

**"Horseradish!" Rarity snapped. "Despite all she's done, she's our friend too. We're all curious to know how our **_**bon ami**_** is doing, especially in this dreadful place, aren't we Fluttershy?"**

**Fluttershy seemed the most spooked out of the group, but she managed to nod quickly, while keeping behind the others.**

**"You're right. We all deserve to know how she's doing." Twilight agreed.**

**After a few minutes, a doctor in a white uniform walked through the double doors and into the room.**

**"You're the friends of Pinkamena?"**

**They nodded in agreement.**

**"My name's Doctor Pathos. This way, please."**

**They followed him through the doors into a long hallway. The entire room was so white, it was nearly blinding. Doors lined the walls, each labeled with a room number and patient name. The ponies walked slowly behind the doctor gazing at each name.**

**A sudden, shrill whinny came from one of the doors, causing the young ponies to jump back. "Not again..." Doctor Pathos muttered, stopping momentarily, then continuing. "I'm sorry for that. Schizophrenia patient. Thinks she's a bird." He chuckled to himself. The other ponies hesitantly returned the chuckle and continued to follow the doctor.**

**After several turns down hallways and wards, they finally arrived at a door marked 'Room 6655, Patient 5321, Pinkamena Diane Pie.'**

**"Here we are." Doctor Pathos said, opening the door.**

**The door led into a small room, almost bare but for a table, a clipboard, a microphone, and a window at the left of the room. A white suited guard sat in a chair, staring at the window.**

**"Good Afternoon, Heavyhooves." the doctor said to the guard.**

**"Aft'noon." Heavyhooves responded, his eyes still on the window.**

**"How's the patient?"**

**"See for yourself."**

**Heavyhooves pointed toward the window. All the ponies followed his gesture and saw the first they had seen of Pinkie Pie in weeks.**

**...It was not a pretty sight...**

**Pinkie was in the far right corner of a white, padded room. She was clad in a straitjacket, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. Her normally curly hair was long and flowing freely down her shoulders, slightly frazzled as if it hadn't been brushed in several days. The area around her lower jaw was swollen and purple, clashing horrible with her pink tinted skin. She smiled as she stared at the opposite end of the room, revealing wires that were fusing her jaws shut.**

**The ponies looked in shock at their friend's condition.**

**"**_**Mon Dieu!**_**" Rarity exclaimed. "What happened?"**

**"It's for her safety." the doctor responded.**

**"They found her shortly after the incident, trapped in the bakery's cellar." Heavyhooves said, attention shifting to the ponies. '"She was trying to cut through the trap door with a scalpel. It took four guards to restrain her until she could be sedated and brought here."**

**"Her jaw was severely fractured, as you can see." Doctor Pathos continued. "She'll have to have her jaw wired for a few more weeks." AJ winced at the news, remebering the buck to the chin she gave Pinkie Pie that night.**

**"She suffered a minor concussion as well, but the damage has mostly healed." Somehow, AJ didn't feel any better... Maybe this **_**was**_** a bad idea...**

**"...Is she always this quiet?" Twilight inquired.**

**"Yes, it's odd, but ever since she arrived, she's been content to just sit in the corner. Most other patients here are given opportunities to participate in activities, but she has refused to do anything."**

**"...Can she talk?" Fluttershy asked.**

**"Only if we talk to her. Would you like to?" The ponies paused briefly, then nodded in agreement.**

**The doctor picked up the microphone and pushed a switch. "Hello Pinkie Pie." he spoke into the microphone. "How are you today?"**

**Pinkie's head turned toward the window, her smile not leaving her face. "Silly. I'm bored. I've been bored ever since I came to this **_**BOOOORING**_** place." Her voice sounded strained, a result of talking through her teeth with a broken jaw.**

**"Your friends are here."**

**"Really? Where?" Pinkie asked, playfully gazing around the room.**

**"In here with me."**

**"Where are you? Are we playing hide and seek again?"**

**"Yes, we are, but you don't need to find us. We found you. "**

**"Can't she see us?" asked Fluttershy, puzzled.**

**"Nope. One-way mirror. We can see in, but she can only see herself." Twilight stated, matter-of-factly.**

**"Is Dashie there?" Pinkie asked. AJ cringed at Pinkie's pet name for Rainbow. How dare she talk about Rainbow like that after what she did to her?**

**"No, Rainbow Dash is not here." the doctor responded.**

**"Oh." Pinkie said, looking away, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. "I wanted to play some more. We didn't get to finish our game."**

**Suddenly, AJ was infuriated. "Game?" she asked, grabbing the microphone from the doctor. "GAME? Pinkie! Do you even know what you did to Rainbow Dash?"**

**"...Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking around the room. "Is that you?"**

**"Yeah it's me! Do you have any idea? ANY IDEA AT ALL WHAT YOU DID TO DASH?"**

**"Had fun! Lots of fun!"**

**"YOU MUTILATED HER, PINKIE! YOU BURNED HER! YOU CUT OFF HER WINGS! SHE'S NEVER GOING TO FLY AGAIN! YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HER! DO YOU HEAR THAT?"**

**"Wow, Applejack." Pinkie responded, rolling her eyes. "You need to chill. Hey. If you get me out of this boring place, I'll make some cupcakes, then we can all have some fun! Doesn't that sound great?"**

**Applejack was outraged. "PINKIE! IF YOU WEREN'T IN THERE, I'D-"**

**"That is enough!" the doctor shouted, grabbing the microphone from Applejack. The other ponies stared at Applejack in shock.**

**"...I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. We should leave." Twilight said quickly, turning toward the door. "Rarity? Fluttershy?"**

**Rarity glanced one more time at Pinkie Pie and AJ and walked toward the door.**

**"Applejack. Let's go." Fluttershy nervously said, putting a hoof on AJ's shoulder. AJ, still hopping mad, quickly moved away from Fluttershy's touch, but walked toward the door with her.**

**"Heavyhooves will show you out." the doctor said, as Heavyhooves also walked toward the door. "Twilight? May I speak to you for a minute?" Twilight stayed behind as the others were led out of the building by the guard.**

**"...So, what's going to happen to her?" Fluttershy asked the guard, when they were outside the door.**

**"Dunno." Heavyhooves responded. "Probably stick around here, then onto trial, get found guilty by insanity, and then back here for probably the rest of her life."**

**Fluttershy shied away. "...Sorry I asked."**

**The guard went back inside.**

**"...She deserves it!" AJ shouted. "After what she did to all those ponies and to Rainbow Dash, she-!"**

**"APPLEJACK!" Rarity angrily interrupted. "If I remember, you're the one who wanted to come here in the first place! You wanted to see how Pinkie was doing!"**

**"Well, now Ah saw, but Ah didn't see Pinkie. Ah saw a monster! A psycho grinning pink MONSTER! She didn't feel sorry for anyone! Not the ponies! Not for Dash. ...Not even for her best friends..." AJ was crying tears of anger and sorrow. "She's not Pinkie any more..."**

**She broke down, falling to her knees and crying bitter tears. Rarity and Fluttershy put their arms on AJ's shoulders.**

**"We know. We're sorry." Fluttershy said, comfortingly.**

**"**_**Il est temps de continuer nos vies.**_**" Rarity said. "It's time to move on."**

**AJ continued to quietly weep while they waited outside as Twilight talked to the doctor. After 15 minutes or so, Twilight came out the front door, looking glum.**

**"Twi', Ah'm sorry-" AJ started, before Twilight cut her off.**

**"Let's just forget that happened, ok? Ok."**

**"What did he say?" asked Rarity.**

**Twilight said nothing for a few seconds, then gave a brief rundown of her conversation. "Pinkie has a split personality."**

**"You mean she's different ponies at different times?" Fluttershy asked.**

**"...Not exactly. Her current personality is more of a combination of different personalities, which explains why she's so unpredictable. Doctor Pathos said that fairly recently, she met with some form of trama that shattered part the personality she had at the time... and apparently, something bad took its place. That's why she's still so friendly, but dangerous. She's lost the ability to control her chaotic mind. She probably wasn't even aware she was doing wrong. It was all just a game to her."**

**"...The party." AJ said, calmed down enough to talk.**

**"What?" Twilight asked.**

**"Rainbow Dash told me that a few months ago, when we were planning Pinkie Pie's surprise party and she went to get her, she was acting... weird."**

**"No, it wasn't because of the party." Twilight responded. "Some of the bones they found were from months before that. No, she's been doing this for almost a year, at least!"**

**"...Then what caused Pinkie to flip?" AJ asked.**

**"They don't know yet." Twilight responded. "It could have been anything we've been through. Our quest to stop Nightmare Moon. Glinda's visit. Even the muffin mix-up."**

**AJ cringed.**

**"...Nonono, I didn't mean... Well, anyway, it's over. Pinkie's in there, Dash is in the hospital, and the nightmare is over. Nothing else to do but clean up the mess..."**

**"...Thanks for this, Twilight. Sorry about-"**

**"Never happened!" Twilight interrupted, as she walked back toward the library.**

**"Sorry, Applejack." Fluttershy said. "Would you like to come over for some tea or juice or something?"**

**"...Nah. Ah'd better head on home. Let me know if anyone hears anything from Dash."**

**"**_**Nous allons.**_**" Rarity said. "We will..."**

**Fluttershy and Rarity went their separate ways. Before slowly walking home, AJ took one last look at the mental hospital.**

**"...Pinkie Pie... Why?"**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY:<strong>

**AJ galloped as fast as she could toward the hospital. It was late afternoon and she had just gone back to the house, her day's work done, when a messenger turned up at her door.**

**"Rainbow Dash wishes you to see her at the hospital." the tan brony told her. He said that was all he had been told to say and couldn't answer her questions about why she wanted her to visit.**

**AJ was worried.**

**What if something horrible had happened and this would be the last time... NO! AJ couldn't think that way.**

**She reached the hospital and walked up to the front desk.**

**"I...need...to...see...Rainbow...Dash!" she panted, out of breath.**

**"Oh yes. She's expecting you." the nurse said. "Go ahead."**

**Still out of breath, AJ trotted quickly toward Dash's room. She came to the door and walked through, preparing for the worst.**

**Dash was there... but she looked fine! In fact, she looked better than she looked in a long while. She was still bandaged, but most bandages from her arms, legs, and head had been removed, revealing healing skin which was about a tone deeper than her normal color. Only one IV remained connected to her, full of clear liquid. The heart monitor beeped normally as Dash read a book from Twilight's library. When she noticed that Applejack had come in, she smiled and put the book down.**

**"Hey Applejack." she greeted.**

**"Howdy, Dash. You're looking fine today!" AJ responded, smiling and sitting down beside her.**

**"I feel great!" Dash said, enthusiastically. "Sure my hooves still hurt a bit and this skin they gave itches a little, but I feel like I could fly... Oh... right..." Dash sunk back into a slightly depressed mood.**

**"Don't worry about that." AJ said, placing a hoof on Dash's shoulder. "Now why'd you want to see me?"**

**Dash looked confused for a second as she tried to remember why she asked AJ to come, then it came to her.**

**"Well, Applejack..." she began. "The doctors said I don't need to stay in the hospital any longer. At least not until I'm healed enough for them to start on the next part..."**

**"That's great, Dash! So whaterya going to do?"**

**"...That's what I wanted to tell you. They said I could stay pretty much anywhere for a change of scenery. I mean, I'm sure an inn somewhere would give me a room for that time, but I was thinking...if I could... I mean, your farm has fresh air and maybe some peace and quiet..."**

**AJ silenced her. "Yes, Rainbow Dash. You can stay at the farm for as long as you want to. We'll be happy to have you there."**

**Rainbow Dash beamed. "Thanks Applejack."**

**"Not a problem, Sugarcube."**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY:<strong>

**The next day was very busy for AJ. She had spent the morning preparing the guest room for Dash's arrival, sweeping the dust and dirt out of each corner and straightening up the furniture. That afternoon, the hospital wagon came bearing Rainbow Dash. Carefully, the orderlies unloaded Dash, along with her bed, IV drip, and heart monitor from the back, and Applejack showed them where to put her. They gently set her down and hooked the machines back up. When everything was set up in its place, a nurse came in to check on everything. Satisfied, she pulled AJ outside and gave her specific instructions for Dash.**

**"She's not well enough to walk yet." "Make sure she has plenty of food, but do not overfeed her." "Her heart is still weak. No excitement." After the nurse was done, she showed AJ a small button next to Dash's bed. "That is the Panic Button. If anything happens, push that button and we'll be here momentarily. Are you sure you understand everything."**

**"Yes ma'am. Nothing to worry about. We'll take care of her." AJ responded.**

**After a final check-up, the nurse and orderlies left, leaving AJ and Dash.**

**"...Well, Dash. Here ya are. Home sweet home." AJ said to Dash.**

**"Applejack... Thank you. You've helped me so much these last few weeks."**

**"Just helping a friend out, Sugarcube."**

**"Applejack... if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now. You saved me. You've been there for me. Everypony has made my life better again. You, Rarity, Fluttershy... Thanks..."**

**"Not a problem. Now you just rest for a little bit and you'll be back on your hooves in no time. I'll be here if you need anything."**

**Dash smiled and closed her eyes.**

**"Night, Sugarcube." AJ said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. "Get better soon..."**

* * *

><p><strong>AJ breathed a sigh of relief as the memories finally came to a close. Her eyes were still full of tears as she remembered all she and her friends had been through. Now, Dash was safe, sleeping downstairs. Soon, she would be on her feet again and running the whole length of Ponyville. AJ smiled as she thought of the fun they would have again after Dash was better. Being an Earth Pony wasn't a bad thing. It'll probably take some getting used to for a former Pegasus, but she'll get used to it. She's bound to find something else to fulfill her cutie mark's meaning. A thundercloud could mean anything... But that was something for another day... another time... AJ continued to smile as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the nightmarish memories finally over.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>


	2. Interlude

**INTERLUDE:**

**Inside Ponyville Mental Institution, in a small, white room, at a metal table, sat Pinkie Pie and a brownish brony with a magnifying glass cutie mark. Pinkie was strapped to her chair with leather straps around her arms and chest, but she didn't seem to notice as she looked around the room, aimlessly.**

**"Alright, Pinkie." the brony said. "My name is Gumshoe and I'm here to help you. You just need to answer some questions. Ok?"**

**"Ok." replied Pinkie Pie, still talking through her mouth wires.**

**"Now, for the record, your name is Pinkamena Diane Pie. Correct?"**

**"My friends call me Pinkie Pie." she said, still not focusing on the investigator.**

**"Ok..." Gumshoe muttered, writing on a notepad. "What do you do here in Ponyville?"**

**"Oh, you know, throw parties, play with my friends, go on adventures. Things like that."**

**"I mean, what are you good at? What's your job?"**

**"Oh, I bake cupcakes. Sometimes, I make muffins and pies as well. Everyone loves Pinkie's baking, especially with my special ingredients!"**

**"And what are these 'special ingredients', exactly?"**

**"Whatever my friends are nice enough to spare. I have to put most of them in the blender though. They're too big for a normal cupcake, unless my customer has a big appetite." She giggled, like it was a funny joke.**

**The investigator wasn't amused.**

**"Pinkie. You have been killing other ponies and stealing their organs, most of them when the pony was still alive and conscious. Are you aware of this?"**

**"Of course, silly! It's hard to play a game when your friend keeps falling asleep! Some wake-up juice is needed sometimes. I mean, you don't want your friends to miss out on the time spent with you, do you?"**

**"...Pinkie. How long have you been doing this?"**

**"Let's see... ...Nope. Can't remember. Sorry."**

**"Let me rephrase: Did you start six months ago?"**

**"...Maybe..."**

**"Did you start a year ago?"**

**"...Could be..."**

**"Do you remember the first pony you killed?"**

**"Not really. I've had so many friends over, they all seem to look the same after a while. Seem to taste the same too..."**

**Gumshoe dropped his pencil in disgust and annoyance. "Pinkie. I can't help you unless you give me some straight answers. Why did you start putting these 'special ingredients' in your cupcakes?"**

**"Well, it started one day when I was making a batch of cupcakes. They had just finished baking, so I took them out of the oven, bit into one, and spit it out. It didn't taste good at all! So I started talking to myself. I said 'Pinkie, your cupcakes are boring now. How are you going to make them taste good again?' Then I answered 'I dunno. Maybe my friends can help?' That's when it hit me! My friends CAN help! Everyone in Ponyville can help! So I found a friend, one who was lonely and wouldn't be missed by any other pony, and she helped me make the best cupcakes I made in a long time! So then I said to myself 'Pinkie, these are delicious. You need to make more. In fact, you need to make more and share them with everyone else, so everyone will know just how good they are!' So i did! ...And I would still be making cupcakes if Applejack didn't interrupt playtime with Rainbow Dash!"**

**"The bones in your basement show you've murdered plenty of ponies. Do you feel anything towards them? Any pity? Any sorrow? Any regrets?"**

**"Well, duh! Of course I feel sorry for them. ...I'm sorry they couldn't taste the great cupcakes they helped me make!"**

**Gumshow picked up his notepad and paper and stood up. "I'm not going to get any more out of her. Lock her back up." Gumshoe left the room.**

**The orderlies administered a sedative to Pinkie Pie and slowly undid the restraints. As the drug took effect, Pinkie sang:**

**"Baking these treats is such a cinch**

**Add a teaspoon of vanilla **

**Add a little more, and you count to four **

**And you never get your fill of…"**


	3. Chapter 2

**PART 2: TRAGEDY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Several days after Rainbow Dash's last breakdown and AJ's near sleepless night, the events were all but forgotten. Life went on as it had for several weeks.<strong>

**Every morning, AJ would wake and make breakfast for her and Dash. She would bring the breakfasts to Dash's room and they would eat and talk about what Dash could do. The doctor had told the ponies that when Rainbow Dash had healed to a point, they would install a pacemaker in Dash's heart, allowing her to become physically active again. Now it was just a question of what she would do. They would talk about potential hobbies and capabilities until they were finished eating, then AJ would leave the room and start her work around the farm, while Dash would either read, take notes, or sleep.**

**Sometimes, Rarity or Fluttershy would visit and bring gifts. One day, Rarity brought Dash a large, light box.**

**"It's made just for you, **_**ailées une**_**." Rarity said. "Don't open it until you're on your feet again. You'll love it."**

**Every other day, a doctor would come to do a check-up on everything and refill the IV if needed. It was clear that Dash was healing quickly. Bandages would come off, revealing near-healed skin. The heart monitor would stay steady, showing a healthy, calm Dash. Soon, they all knew, would be the last operation Dash would require. For everyone, it seemed like life was going well again.**

**It would not last...**

* * *

><p><strong>One night, AJ was in her room, reading an Ingalls Wildheart novel. Big Machintosh had taken Apple Bloom and Granny Smith to town to buy feed for the animals and get some ice cream as a treat, so it was just AJ and Dash, who was presumably asleep in her guest room downstairs. As AJ read, she continued to think of what Dash could do. Dash had volunteered several times to help around the farm and AJ had almost taken her up on her offer. However, Twilight said that would not be a good idea, since Pegasii were weaker and of a lighter build than Earth Ponies, so she may not be able to do most things around the farm, like applebuck or fix broken machinery. AJ had thought of giving her calmer things to do, like sort the apples or feed the animals, but she knew that the overly active pony would grow bored quickly if given menial tasks like those. No. There had to be something for an ex-Pegasus to do around Ponyville. Something that would keep her on her feet and challenge her every day... A sport maybe? Hmmm... AJ and Twilight would have to ask around tomorrow...<strong>

**Downstairs, AJ heard the door open and close. "The group must be back." she thought, her attention still on the chapter. She would finish that chapter and go to sleep, never realizing the trouble Dash was now in...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dash was lying in bed in her dark, trying to sleep... but unable to. She was too excited. The heart monitor gave proof of that. Today, the doctor had said she's made an almost complete recovery. Now that her body could stand the risk, tomorrow she would be moved back to the hospital for a pacemaker implant. Then, at long last, she would be able to walk again. More than walk. Run, dash, jump, leap, somersault, everything she could do before... except fly. She quickly pushed that last part out of her mind. Twilight and the doctors had told her nothing could be done about that, so there was no point in starting that again. Being an Earth Pony would be fun. Maybe she'd become better friends with the others, since all but Fluttershy normally walked on the ground, so she would see what they saw. Yep. It was all looking up for-<strong>

**She heard the front door open and close.**

**"Applejack's family must be back now." she thought. "Wonder what kind of ice cream they..."**

**Wait... She didn't hear anything. Normally people made noise when they came home, especially if they had brought things home with them, but she couldn't hear anything from the front room or the kitchen. Just an eerie silence...**

**"Big Machintosh? Apple Bloom? Applejack? Hello?" Dash called out, quietly. No answer. The heart monitor sped up slightly.**

**"...Weird." Rainbow thought. Maybe they were just being quiet, since it was dark out and-**

**The door to her room opened. Dash turned her head in hopes of seeing who it was, but the door shut as quickly as it was opened.**

**"...Applejack? Hello?" she called out into the darkness. Curse the lightswitch being on the other side of the room...**

**She heard a scuttling across the floor. A mouse? ...No, mice couldn't open doors.**

**"Is that you, Apple Bloom?" she called again. "Look, I am bored and would to play later, but if you jump out and scream, Applejack will probably kill you. So just go back outside and-"**

**She heard a giggle, high-pitched, but too old to be a filly.**

**"Applejack..." Dash said, her tone of fright now turning to one of annoyance. "I knew it was you. What's going on? Is this a surprise party or what? And is this the best time to throw it? Couldn't it wait until after the doctor-"**

**Dash was suddenly cut off by the feeling of a tight cloth strap, binding her arms and upper torso to the bed.**

**"This isn't funny, Applejack!" Dash cried, as she struggled against the cloth. The heart monitor started to pick up speed. Another strap enveloped right above her knees. She felt a tug as an unseen force tied the strap firmly underneath the bed.**

**"Applejack!" shouted Rainbow Dash, now approaching panic.**

**Suddenly, the light turned on.**

**"BOO!" cried a voice. Rainbow Dash looked in the direction of the lightswitch and her eyes shrank to the size of dots.**

**Pinkie Pie...**

**She was alive...**

**She looked slightly different than the last time Dash saw her on that night... Her hair was long and unkempt, growing past her shoulders almost down to her rump. She had a large purple bruise on one side of her jaw, clashing with her pink tint, which was noticibly greyer than Dash remembered. But this was Pinkie Pie. And she still had that look in her eyes...**

**"Hi there, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said cheerfully. Her voice sounded slightly deeper and muffled due to the bruise. "It's been a little while, hasn't it? Almost feels like years, right?"**

**Dash stuttered for a moment, unsure of what to say or do, then she opened her mouth.**

**"HEEEEEE-" she started to scream, before being silenced by a wadded-up white cloth forced into her mouth.**

**"Ah ah ah." Pinkie chided. "Sorry, Dashie. Tonight, we're going to play the quiet game. We're not going to have anyone ruin our playdate this time."**

**Dash continued to scream and thrash against the cloth as much as she could, but Pinkie had done a thorough job. She was held fast to the bed, almost too tight to properly breathe. The heart monitor was racing.**

**"'How did I get here?' you're asking?" asked Pinkie Pie, taking Dash's screams for a question. "Simple, actually. First, I looked in the hospital for you, but you weren't there. Seems like you left about a week ago. Guess I didn't do a good enough job last time... I knew that Applejack was your best friend, next to me, and I knew that you'd want to be somewhere where you can think about more things for me to do to you, so I figured you'd be here. Doesn't take Twilight to figure that one out..."**

**Inside, Dash died. How could she have been so obvious? Ditzy Hooves would have been able to figure that one out! ...But how could Pinkie Pie be here? AJ told her again and again that she died when AJ came to the rescue. But here she was! Pinkie Pie. In the flesh!**

**Dash continued to scream, muffled.**

**"Now you're asking 'How did I get out of the boring white place?' Well..." Pinkie grinned. "It was easy as... Pie!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Heavyhooves returned from his break and planted himself back in his chair. Pinkie Pie was still in the corner she had chosen since she first came, her back toward the window. A few minutes later, Doctor Pathos entered.<strong>

**"Ah, you're back." Pathos said to Heavyhooves. "How's our patient?"**

**Heavyhooves groaned. The doctor asked this question at least 5 times a day and it had been the same answer 5 times a day. "The little psycho's still in the corner, asleep. Probably going to stay there forever..."**

**The doctor looked at the figure in the corner and nodded in agreement.**

**Only too late, when they realized the bundle hadn't even stirred in hours... Too late, when they finally entered the room to examine the bundle... Too late, did they find out that, with the help of a broken glass, a pen, an orderly new to the ward, and a feigned injury, had Pinkie managed to kill the orderly, play "dress-up", and escape the hospital, unnoticed by everyone...**

**Unnoticed... until too late...**

* * *

><p><strong>"It feels so good to be back!" Pinkie exclaimed, while Dash attempted to thrash. "I mean, I've felt bored before, but that was just about the most BORING place I've ever been to. They don't even give you any cupcakes there! Just juice. Plain, boring, apple juice. Don't get me wrong. Apple juice IS good, but when you have it all the time, it loses its taste, you know what I mean?"<strong>

**She took a scream from Rainbow as a "Yes."**

**"I'm glad you agree! You see, that's why I came back. You're such a good friend to be around. Now we can be together in your final hours of your life. ...At least, I hope its hours. So many just die before I enjoy myself. It's annoying."**

**The heart monitor picked up speed, causing a rapid amount of beeping. Pinkie's eyelids lowered.**

**"And speaking of annoying..." she said, turning toward the machinery. "Dash. You know we can't play the quiet game if your toys make too much noise. I'll just have to take them away from you until we're done."**

**She strolled over to the heart monitor and IV drip. Dash screamed in protest as Pinkie grabbed the wires.**

**"Don't worry, Dashie. We'll have more fun than these can give us." With a sharp tug, Pinkie yanked the wires off Dash's chest and the IV from Dash's arm, leaving the needle lodged in Dash's vein. The monitor gave a flat-line for several seconds before Pinkie unplugged it.**

**"So annoying... Now, where were we? Oh yeah." She turned back to Dash. "I think it's time to start playing our games, don't you? ...I thought so. I admit, this isn't anywhere near as nice as the bakery cellar, and I do miss my dress that I worked so hard to make... but beggars can't be choosers, can they, Dashie?"**

**Rainbow Dash could barely hear her. The fright of meeting a nightmarish figure she thought was dead combined with the sudden disconnection of the machines had sent her into shock. Dash was in agony. Her heart beat irregularly, stopping several times for split seconds. Her eyes rolled back as she breathed rapidly.**

**Not seeming to notice, Pinkie continued. "Well, I enjoyed talking to you, but I can't keep you waiting forever, so..." She walked to the door to the room, slowly opened it, grabbed a box of tools from around the corner, and closed the door again. "Let's begin."**

**She opened the box and felt around inside for a second, before pulling out a scalpel.**

**"Let's start with your cutie marks again, shall we?" She walked over to Dash, scalpel at the ready. She put a hoof just outside Dash's cutie mark area, placed the scalpel on the other side, and...**

**"Dash? Are you ok? I thought I heard something downsta-OH MY GODDESS!" AJ screamed. She had come down the stairs after hearing some movement coming from Dash's room. When she opened the door and found Pinkie leaning over a barely conscious Rainbow Dash, her body froze in fright and confusion.**

**Pinkie turned around and glared at AJ. "JACKIE!" she shouted, outraged at having been interrupted again by the farm pony. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR PLAYTIME AGAIN? IF YOU HAD JUST BEEN PATIENT AND WAITED, I'D HAVE PLAYED WITH YOU NEXT, BUT NOW I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!"**

**Pinkie lept at AJ. AJ, still in shock, didn't even try to move until Pinkie had knocked her down. Pinkie raised the scalpel over AJ's eye and brought it down, but AJ, having regained composure, grabbed her arm before it could make contact. Both ponies strained in their locked position, the scalpel only a foot away from AJ's face. Pinkie was strengthened by her insanity, and AJ didn't know how much longer she could hold the arm away. The scalpel inched toward her as a smile grew on Pinkie's face.**

**Summoning every last bit of strength, AJ quickly grabbed Pinkie's arm and twisted. There was an audible *snap* as Pinkie's wrist cracked. With a cry of pain, Pinkie dropped the scalpel. Taking advantage, AJ pushed Pinkie off with her back legs, sending her flying across the room into the back wall and landing Pinkie on her back.**

**AJ grabbed the scalpel and launched herself at Pinkie, pinning her to the ground. She pressed the scalpel against Pinkie's throat. It was time to do what she should have done when this all began...**

**Pinkie glanced at the scalpel and then back at AJ. "...Applejack..." Pinkie said, mournfully. "This isn't you. You don't want to do this. We're friends, remember. Best friends..."**

**For a moment, AJ hesitated. Even though Pinkie had somehow gone horribly wrong, they were still friends.**

**"Remember all the good times we had? All the places we went? All the adventures?"**

**...Yes. AJ remembered... She remembered their first adventure, when Pinkie got them out of the spooky woods and taught them to laugh at their fears. She remembered when Pinkie threw a party for her because she saw her as a hero. She even remembered when a half-awake AJ helped Pinkie make muffins... which ended up with half the ponies in Ponyville getting food poisoning, but, looking back, even that was funny. Everything Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and friends had done and had planned to do flowed through her mind. Her grip loosened ever so slightly. Pinkie tensed with anticipation.**

**...Then, AJ's mind went to a month ago, when she learned exactly what Pinkie Pie was doing, and reality came crashing back down.**

**With a yell of fury, AJ buried the scalpel blade in Pinkie's neck and slit her throat. Blood gushed from Pinkie's wound, as Pinkie thrashed in pain. She tried to scream, but that resulted in an additional river of blood erupting from her mouth. It pooled on the ground around the two ponies. Through this, AJ could only hold her down as the blood splashed both their bodies. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the blood flow slowed to a trickle. Pinkie stopped thrashing and her eyelids began to droop, severely weakened from blood loss. A few seconds later, her eyes closed and her body relaxed, dead.**

**Finally dead...**

**AJ released her grip on Pinkie's body and stood back. Furious of both Pinkie's actions and what AJ had just done, she started to kick the corpse.**

**"THIS IS FOR YOU!"**

***kick***

**"THIS IS FOR YOUR CUPCAKES!"**

***kick***

**"THIS IS FOR RAINBOW DASH!"**

***kick***

**"AND THIS IS FOR- Oh goddess! Dash!"**

**AJ recoiled in fear that through the encounter with Pinkie Pie, she never checked on Rainbow Dash! Racing toward the bed, she quickly examined the injured Pegasus. She wasn't breathing. Oh goddess, she wasn't breathing! With hooves almost as fast as lightning, she plugged the machines back into the wall and into Dash and pushed the Panic button.**

**The heart monitor continued to flatline.**

**In desperation, AJ hammered on Dash's chest and breathed into her mouth in an attempt to get her heart to beat again... but to no avail.**

**Rainbow Dash, the former fastest flier in all the land and AJ's best friend, was dead...**

**The realization finally hitting her, AJ lifted Dash's corpse, held her close to her own body, and began to weep as her friend's body cooled. "Dash... I'm sorry..." she sobbed.**

**The paramedics were there a few minutes later, followed by AJ's family.**

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the night passed speedily for AJ. The guards showed up shortly after the paramedics to examine the area. Dash and Pinkie were both taken to the hospital, where they were pronounced Dead On Arrival. The guest room was sealed off as most of the guards examined the area. The other guards questioned AJ in another room, asking her where she was, how this started, and why she did what she did. AJ, still traumatized from the event, answered them as best as she could, breaking into tears several times in the process. When the guards finished examining the room and got the answers they liked from AJ, it was decided no further action was nessesary. AJ had killed in self-defense against an intruder who had already killed a member of the household, so no criminal action stood to be pressed against her. The guards gathered their items and left the house only 3 hours after they had shown up, leaving AJ and family alone. AJ never felt so alone...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The next month was the equivilant of hell to AJ. The event had left her mentally and emotionally wracked, torn apart by the facts that she had lost a friend and killed another. She tried to fill her mind with other things, like work, but her mind wouldn't let her forget what had happened... Big Machintosh had suggested that he hire some help so AJ could calm down, but AJ wouldn't have that. Not even the incident that transpired would keep her from her duties. But when AJ, in her frustration, damaged several young saplings, AJ was all but locked in her room until she could work through the tragedy. And that's where she stayed...<strong>

**Every day and night, the events of that night would flash through her mind. "...Dash...Pinkie... I should have been there sooner..." Her friends would come over to try to cheer her up, but they would be quickly brushed off by the miserable Earth Pony. Eventually, the visits stopped, allowing AJ to be alone with her misery. She would stay in her room, only to come down for meals, sinking into depression.**

**Apple Bloom tried to cheer her up one day by baking some delicious baked goods. Sadly, Apple Bloom had to choose cupcakes... When she innocently presented them to AJ, she was rewarded by the tray being knocked out of her hooves by a disgusted AJ, sending Apple Bloom running out of the room, crying. That just hurt AJ even more. But what could she do? There was nothing she could do... She couldn't change the past...**

**One day, Twilight showed up at her door.**

**"Applejack?" she asked, knocking on AJ's door.**

**"Go away!" came a destressed voice from inside.**

**"Applejack! It's been more than 3 weeks since that night and you're still upset? You know, we missed you at the funeral. That could have helped."**

**"Ah didn't go because Ah already saw Sugarcu- Rainbow Dash dead! Ah don't need to see her again! Please leave me alone!"**

**"Look," Twilight said, getting annoyed. "I just came here to tell you about the memorial dedication at the end of the week. They're dedicating a statue in the park to everyone involved in the tragedy. This could be your chance to tell everyone about your friendship. About how you feel. About-"**

**The door opened a crack, revealing a soggy-eyed Applejack. "Ah'm not going, so there!" she snapped, before slamming the door again.**

**"...Applejack. Look, I'm sorry. I know what this must be like for you, but we you need to forget about it and move on. If you come to the service, maybe-"**

**"AH SAID AH'M NOT GOING!"**

**"...Alright. I tried. But think about this: Was Dash a blubbering bundle of blue breed weeks after what Pinkie did? No. She learned to accept it. You've done nothing wrong, Applejack. Get over it."**

**Twilight stood in the doorway for a minute, then, hearing no reply, walked out of AJ's house, leaving AJ leaned against the door, unsure whether to cry, break something, or... No. She couldn't. Twilight didn't understand. Two of her best friends had died on that night, one by her hoof and one by what-might-as-well-have-been her hoof. How could anyone understand that? She couldn't get that off her chest. Not now... Not ever...**

* * *

><p><strong>She couldn't take any more. It had been several weeks after the incident, but the image was still there. Her hanging over a dead Pinkie Pie, the bloodied scalpel still in her hand, while Rainbow Dash laid in bed, dead, because AJ hadn't gotten to her in time. It wouldn't go away! It was her fault and she knew it! No matter how much people told her it wasn't her fault, she knew the truth! It rung in her head every second. "YOUR... FAULT! YOUR...FAULT! YOUR...FAULT!" She couldn't work, she couldn't read, she couldn't even talk to her friends! She could only think. Think about what she had done.<strong>

**...But it would end tonight... It would all end tonight!**

**AJ, now almost a skeletal figure from her worries, carefully tied the noose made from her bedsheets around her neck.**

**No longer would she have to worry about what had happened. The image would leave her mind forever!**

**She tied the other end to her bedpost, pulling on it to make sure it was taut. Didn't want anything to interrupt her.**

**She smiled as she thought about what she was doing. She was a disgrace to ponies everywhere. She couldn't even save one friend, just kill another. She deserved to die! Every molecule in her body agreed.**

**She trotted to the window and looked down.**

**...Yes. Her room was high enough for the task. She would have no trouble at all...**

**She briefly considered leaving a note, but brushed it off. They all knew what was wrong with her. They knew why she was depressed. They knew... but they couldn't help her... They would miss her...but only for a little while. Then they would continue their lives, innocent of everything that had happened. That's what happened in this town. They would forget.**

**But AJ would not forget. This town was no longer for her. Nothing was...**

**"Goodbye." she growled to the air, then jumped out the window.**

**...IT DIDN'T SNAP! HER NECK WAS SUPPOSED TO SNAP WHEN SHE REACHED THE END OF THE NOOSE! THAT WAS THE PLAN!**

**AJ hung at the end of her noose, her body dangling in the air. Despite a very painful tug, her neck remained intact, still in one piece. Now AJ had to suffer as the handmade rope slowly tightened around her.**

**As she tried to loosen the rope, the pointlessness of her actions flashed into her mind. What was she thinking? What was she trying to do? Her death wouldn't solve anything!**

**She tried to scream for help, but the rope wrapped itself around her vocal cords, and she couldn't manage any more than a short *squeak*. Her hooves grasping the rope, she struggled for breath as the pressure in her head grew.**

**"Applejack, Applejack, Applejack..." a familiar voice chided. Applejack stopped struggling enough to see a blue shape float in front of her.**

**...Rainbow Dash!**

**...No!**

**It was Rainbow Dash, but severely decayed. Her skin was full of holes, exposing greenish muscle and bone. Flaps of skin hung off her exposed ribcage, showing a maggot-infested heart that still beat. Her front legs were covered in mold, while her back hooves displayed huge blisters. Her cutie marks were intact, but the thunderclouds seemed to being raining blood. Rainbow stared back at AJ, her left eye dangling out of its socket. She grinned, revealing a mouth of worms and flies.**

**"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, cheerfully. "Trying to fly? Crazy! You can't fly. ...Come to think of it, I can't fly either, but that's not stopping me!"**

**AJ, still struggling with the rope, noticed that although Dash was moving as though she had wings, her back was still bare. The stubs where her wings were oozed blood and pus down Rainbow's sides.**

**Dash floated closer to AJ. If AJ had a little air, she would have vomited. "...Wait. I know what you're doing! You're trying to visit us, aren't you? You don't want us to leave, so you're coming to, right?" Dash's smile turned mockingly tender. "Well, thank you, Applejack. I couldn't ask for anything better from a friend. She's a true friend, isn't she?"**

**"Yep, a true friend!" came another voice. A split-second later, another spectre came into view. Pinkie Pie! Compared to Dash, she almost looked alive. Her throat remained slit and blood poured out of her wound.**

**"I just want to play!" she said to Pinkie. "You, Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and me. All play together as friends! ...But now we can! You don't want your friends to leave. You don't want to forget all the good times we had. Thank you Applejack!"**

**"You said it, Pinkie!" replied Dash. "You don't want to forget your friends, do you, Applejack? Well, you never will. We'll be together forever!"**

**Through all this, AJ could only watch in horror. Her hooves slipped from the rope, allowing it to tighten even more. She gasped for air until there was no way for air to get through.**

**"Look, Dashie, she's just about here! Now we can have some fun!" Pinkie said, clapping her hooves.**

**"You want to be friends again, Applejack? Well, now we are. Friends forever!"**

**"Friends forever!" Pinkie repeated.**

**Pinkie and Dash started laughing an inpony laugh, the combined duet making a noise like the screeching of a thousand bats.**

**"NO!" AJ wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her entire body felt drained and useless. She couldn't even move her arms to grab the rope. "Ah didn't want to do this..." was her last thought. Her neck finally snapped and her body went completely limp. Her world went dark... Applejack was dead, in what could be considered the last fatality of the Cupcake Massacre.**

**AJ woke up in her bed, screaming!**

* * *

><p><strong>AJ sat behind the barn, sitting on a haybale with her chin on her hoof. The crescent moon shone down on her from the sky, its light a small comfort to AJ. It was only a few hours after the horrible nightmare and AJ couldn't go back to sleep. She had decided to get her first fresh air in weeks, so she had left her room and gone to sit down outside.<strong>

**Now, she was unsure... Unsure of what to do with her life anymore. The dream was right. She couldn't obsess over that night any longer. It was destroying her. ...But, how could she let it go? Two friends were dead, her other friends probably hated her now, and her family was trying to get by without her help. Something had to be done, but what could she do? Her thoughts took her back to when Twilight was last over.**

**...The memorial service... That must be the answer... But she couldn't go... How could she? How could she go there and tell everyone her thoughts of everything that had happened...? It just couldn't-**

**Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy wings fluttering. She looked up to see a light-purple Pegasus slightly larger than she was landing in front of her. Then she saw the horn on her head.**

**Princess Luna?**

**AJ quickly tried to stand up, upsetting the haybale she was sitting on in the process. She stumbled over her own hooves and tripped onto her stomach, then quickly uprighted herself and bowed to the Horned Pegasus, who tried not to giggle.**

**"Princess Luna." AJ said, not looking up. "To what do Ah owe this great honor?"**

**"Please, get up, Applejack. There's no need to be formal."**

**Applejack stood upright.**

**"I was just flying over Equestia, making sure my nighttime reached everywhere, when I saw you sitting there." The princess continued to say. "I'm glad I caught you tonight. I want to talk to you about something."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Applejack, I've heard about what happened. Pinkie Pie, the cupcakes, your friend, that night at your farm. Twilight's even said in her reports that you haven't been yourself these last few weeks."**

**Applejack gave her a puzzled glance.**

**"Yes, Applejack, I read those too. Celestia believes it will help me in some way... I just came here to tell you... I'm sorry."**

**"Yeah, you and every other pony in the world..." AJ replied flippantly.**

**"No, I mean I'm sorry, not only for what's happened, but for what you've been through. No pony should have to go through that. Not only the nights when Pinkie Pie appeared, but the time you spent healing."**

**"...Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash was the one who was attacked by Pinkie, not me."**

**"No, Applejack, everyone had to heal from that. Rainbow Dash, your friends, you, me. What Pinkie did affected the entire town. She took away loved ones. She broke families. She shattered the illusion that everything was alright. And worst of all, she hurt her friends. She hurt you."**

**AJ's eyes started to well up. She turned away so Luna wouldn't see.**

**"It's been hard for you, I know. All these weeks, everypony in Ponyville was waiting for Rainbow Dash to recover, because to them, she was a symbol of endurance, optimism, and strength. But she couldn't have done it without you. All the time you spent with her, talking to her, making her feel she had something to live for, it kept her going. You were important to her. You were one she looked up to. To her, you were her role model to keep her going."**

**"Some role model..." AJ mumbled, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Ah wasn't there when she most needed me. ...When Pinkie Pie came..."**

**"Yes, you were." Luna responded. "You were there to stop Pinkie before she struck again. You tried to revive her when you saw how badly she needed help, and you showed the world how much she meant to you by staying by her side until the guards arrived. Applejack, every pony in Equestia would give their cutie marks just to be you for one minute. You have done more for her than any of us thought possible."**

**"Well, now what?" AJ now openly sobbed. "She's gone. Pinkie Pie's gone. Ah can't do anything about it!"**

**"Yes, you can." Luna said, putting an arm around AJ in a sign of comfort. "You can let it go. It's over. It's time to move on."**

**"Ah can't!" AJ quietly shouted, turning toward Luna. "Ah can't forget how it all looked on... either night."**

**"Applejack. Everyone can. Everyone has. We all have times in our lives where something important shatters. It's understandable to take a little time to try to put the pieces back together, but we must all continue with our lives, if we're to continue living them..."**

**AJ thought back to what Twilight said the other day. "**_**Was Dash a blubbering bundle of blue breed weeks after what Pinkie did? No. She learned to accept it.**_**" "...Ok, but how? How am Ah going to continue?"**

**"You'll find the answer to that yourself." said Luna. "Don't worry. It's not hard..."**

**Luna got up off the ground where she'd been sitting and spread her wings. "My sister and I will be at the memorial tomorrow. It would be an honor to see you there." Then she took off, leaving AJ to ponder the events of the night.**

**"...Ah'll be there." AJ whispered, watching Luna disappear into the night sky.**

* * *

><p><strong>It seemed that all of Ponyville was there for the dedication the next day. Ponies and bronies and fillies and colts of all colors and sizes had gathered in the middle of the park, all dressed in dark colored clothing. A stage had been set up in front of a tarp-draped object, with several ponies sitting on the far side of the stage. Among them: Celestia and Luna, who were sitting on thrones brought from their palace, and Applejack, who was sitting next to several other ponies in chairs on the right side of the stage. Each one had a somber face as they looked down at the stage. Applejack guessed they were ponies who had also lost someone dear to them to Pinkie. She herself was visibly upset, but determined to get through this. The talk she had last night with Luna filled her with confidence that this was the thing to do to finally settle her mind. She had spent the entire night thinking of what to say, and now, she hoped that was enough...<strong>

**The chatting crowd quickly hushed when Celestia rose from her throne and walked to the podium at the front of the stage. "Ladies and gentleponies." she began. "We're gathered here today to honor the memory of those taken from us in the Cupcake Massacre. For almost a year, a very disturbed pony had been tricking ponies into coming with her, then murdering them, slowly, and without remorse. Dozens were presumably victims, and it would continue to this day, had not a brave, young pony stopped her before she claimed her last victim: the Pegasus Rainbow Dash."**

**AJ gave a small smile in satisfaction that Celestia had agreed to keep Applejack and Pinkie Pie annonymous.**

**"She had been severely hurt and her wings had been removed, but the heroic pony was able to not only get her to safety in time, but stop the murderer before she could strike again. Despite her many injuries, Rainbow Dash healed quickly, thanks to the efforts of her friends, and for a time, it seemed as though she would make a full recovery. Then, tragedy struck... The murderer had escaped her cell at the Institution, taking another life in the process. She managed to find the residence of Rainbow Dash and would have begun her spree again, but the heroic pony was there and able to stop her. For good. Sadly, Rainbow Dash, because of her injuries and the insane pony's efforts, died that night, becoming the last victim of what will forever be known as the Cupcake Massacre. Today, we honor them with this statue to forever commemorate the victims of the massacre, so that we may all prevent something like this from ever happening again."**

**That was the signal for two Pegasi to lift the tarp from the shape, revealing a large, glowing statue. It was a golden cupcake with a golden bloody knife in it, sitting on a podium. A mural was carved into the podium, bearing the inscription "TO HONOR THE VICTIMS OF THE CUPCAKE MASSACRE", followed by a long list of victims. "Rainbow Dash" and "Pinkamena Diane Pie" were at the bottom of the list. The audience applauded as the statue shone in the daylight.**

**Celestia waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "Only a few have been identified out of the dozens that were thought to meet their demise. For those who knew these ponies, who had held them dear to their hearts, we are sorry for your loss."**

**Several ponies started crying, including two sitting next to AJ. AJ herself had tears well in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.**

**"Here today are friends and family of some of the victims of this horrible tragedy, each with their stories of one or more of those victims. Please, let their stories touch your hearts and show you how much this disaster has affected Ponyville."**

**Celestia walked back to her throne as the first pony on AJ's row, a young lime-green pony about AJ's age, trotted toward the podium. Tearfully, she recalled her memories with a unicorn named Lemon Tart. The speech lasted about 3 minutes, after which the sobbing pony walked back to her seat and the next pony, a teal Pegasus old enough to be AJ's mother, took her place at the podium. She also told about her memories of a victim and walked back to her seat in tears. This continued on for at least a half-hour until finally, it was AJ's turn.**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes she had acquired from the stories she had heard, AJ made her way to the podium. She had not written anything down, so she hoped she could pull this off on her own memories. She stared at the large crowd, cleared her throat, and began.**

**"Rainbow Dash was my friend. Not just my friend, but one of my best friends as well, and Ah think Ah share that feeling with a few other ponies as well..." She looked over at where Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy were standing. Through teary eyes, they gave smiles of encouragement.**

**"Rainbow Dash was... a great flier. The fastest flier in the whole world. Ask anyone! She could zip through the air and do cartwheels and barrel rolls and clear the air of clouds faster than you could say 'Whoop-de-do'! Stuff like that's what's won her the Best Young Flyer competition and the best day of her life with the Wonderbolts. But that's not all she could do. She was one of the greatest athletes I've ever had the pleasure of challenging in an Iron Pony Competition, and boy could she run! She could run almost as fast as she could fly, if not as fast! Yep. She proved herself a tip-top competitor in everything life threw at her. ...Well, almost everything... Couldn't get her to pick apples iffn her life depended on it! And horseshoes... don't even get me started on those! ...But she was a good friend, loyal to her other friends til the end. Even when she lost her wings to Pi-er, the insane pony, she wouldn't give up. She would just heal up good and plenty and laugh and chatter when we came to see her. Rainbow Dash. She was a Pegasus that looked challenge in the face... and laughed! Now that she's gone..."**

**Here, AJ began to falter as she began to ask herself that question again. "What do Ah do now that she's gone?" Memories started to flow back into her mind of everything. The cellar, the hospital, the guest room, her time in her room, the meeting with Princess Luna. Everything... Now what was she going to do? ...It came to her.**

**"Now that Rainbow Dash is gone, things will be mighty quiet around Ponyville. Hopefully the new Pegasus hired to sweep the skies can keep up with what we folks are used to. But even though she's gone, her memory will still live on. She always practiced to be the best, and that's what Ah aim to do too. That's what everyone should aim to do. 'Failure' was a word not known to Dash. A word she didn't like. That should be true for everyone. Let Rainbow Dash be your inspiration! Run as fast as she could ever run. Fly as high and as fast as she could ever fly. Whatever you do that may be challenging, think of Rainbow Dash and how she met every challenge head on! Rainbow may be gone, but, by golly, make sure she's never ever forgotten! May she live on in our hearts and dreams forever! ...Thank you." The crowd burst into applause, many of them still shedding tears. AJ looked over the crowd... and smiled. Twilight and Luna was right. This was what she needed to do. She bowed and took her seat.**

**Several hours later, after the service had ended, AJ met up with her friends. "Applejack..." Twilight said. "That was... amazing. You couldn't have put Rainbow Dash a better way." "The speech was **_**très magnifique.**_**" agreed Rarity. "You and Dash both are quite an inspiration!" "...Great job." Fluttershy timidly said, unsure of what exactly to say. "Thank you everypony." AJ said, smiling. "That was what Ah needed. That was what we all needed. Ah'm sorry Ah've been a little-" Twilight silenced her with her hoof. "Never happened" she said with a grin. "Just glad you're alright. ...Now, anyone want to go to the bakery? They've hired some new help and I hear she's almost as good as Pinkie Pie." Suddenly, an idea came to AJ. "Ummm... Twilight. Before we do that, could we..."**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 2<strong>


	4. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

* * *

><p><strong>The ponies stood before Dash's grave marker. It was carved like most other markers in the cemetary, but a pair of wings and a rainbow had been carved in the top, as well as her name and birthdate. Each pony had a gift with them, all something of Dash's. "Well, ponies, let's do this." AJ said. Twilight stepped forward and set Dash's Harmony necklace on the grave. "Thank you Rainbow Dash, for all the help you've given us." Rarity was next, laying Dash's unworn Wonderbolt costume and her Gala dress on the grave. "<strong>_**Merci Dash, pour toutes les fois que nous avons partagé.**_**" Fluttershy set the posters and jar of rainbow down. "Dash..." she looked almost ready to sob, but she fought back the tears and said "Thank you for spending your time with us." She broke down and backed away from the grave. Finally, AJ set down the golden tiara. "Rainbow... Thanks for being the best friend a pony could have." They took a moment of silence in respect, then gathered the items back up and headed for the bakery. AJ was the last to go. Before she walked off, she looked back one more time at the grave. "...Hope you found your wings again, Sugarcube." she said, as she grabbed her items and trotted off to rejoin the others, satisfied and at peace at last.**

**THE END**


End file.
